


Malos hábitos

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Remy le roba a Warren, Warren le roba a Remy.





	Malos hábitos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió por el grupo de Groovy mutantions en facebook. De hecho también por la página Es de fanfics que dio la idea "usa los dígitos de tu cumpleaños y crea un drabble de 500 palabras" a mi me salió "Se odiaban" y "Millonario."  
> Sin más preámbulos este es el resultado y nada me pertenece, ademas del fic.

Warren sonríe mirando directamente al sol de verano a través de sus gafas de diseñador. En el parque, los niños juegan y sólo unos cuantos se paran a mirar sus alas con recelo y otros con admiración. Cuando Warren los nota, su sonrisa se torna indulgente y extiende sus alas para que los niños las puedan apreciar en todo su esplendor.

A tan sólo unos pasos por delante de él, Warren puede observar a Remy hablar anímicamente con el dueño de un carro de helados y el mutante alado se dice a sí mismo que un helado en el parque es un precio barato para todo el dolor que se han causado el uno al otro.

Ellos se odiaban. Remy era una rata de pantano, no más importante que la basura debajo de sus zapatos y para el ladrón, Warren era un niño mimado que apenas estaba empezando a vislumbrar un poco del mundo real. Ellos se insultaron, pelearon y buscaron lastimar al otro en donde más dolía.

Pero maduraron. Duras batallas y el miedo de pensar que el otro estaba muerto.

Así que un helado “Y unas papas con mostaza por favor, Cheri” son casi un regalo para Warren. La última vez que le gustó una chica, Warren le tuvo que comprar un auto nuevo y un par de aretes. Remy es refrescante, normal y de gustos sencillos para alguien que convierte el hurto en su medio de trabajo.

Por alguna razón, la idea de que Remy pueda estar detrás de su dinero no se le pasa por la cabeza. Gambito puede ser un ladrón pero es un ladrón con escrúpulos y un código.

Los niños se alejan y Warren aprovecha para acercarse al Cajun, quien nota su presencia de inmediato y le regala una de esas sonrisas de grandes ojos rojos y brillantes dientes blancos. “Yo quiero un helado de chocolate, Cheri. Y me imagino que tú quieres uno de vainilla.”

Warren se ríe y asiente sonrojándose hasta el cuello y agradeciendo al sol por crear una excusa perfecta para su piel enrojecida “Si, por favor. Dos conos para cada uno” instruye buscando su billetera de cuero en lo profundo de sus pantalones cortos.

Dos segundos pasan y no logra encontrarla, dos segundos más y la busca en el bolsillo de al lado. El hombre lo mira exasperado y Warren levanta un dedo señalado a que le espere un momento. Su billetera no está en ninguna parte y el mutante siente esa vaga sensación de miedo y desesperación que uno tiende a sentir cuando pierde algo de valor.

Es entonces cuando Gambito se ríe fuertemente “Lo siento, Ange” Sonríe Remy sacando la billetera de cuero de su chaqueta “Los malos hábitos no mueren y no pude resistirme.”

Warren gruñe y murmura algo entre dientes recibiendo los helados mientras Remy le paga al hombre. Ambos caminan por la plaza, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Un poco más tarde cuando el cielo se pinta con los colores de los ojos de Remy. Warren le roba un beso al ladrón.


End file.
